Power Rangers Dino Thunder: Truth or Dare
by Green ranger99
Summary: A game of truth or dare with the characters from Power Rangers Dino Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare: Power Rangers Dino Thunder

By

Green Ranger99

Summary: A slightly crazy host with the green power coin captures the Dino Thunder cast and a few other rangers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Tommy would have been in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive instead of Adam. This is a non profit story.

**This is my first Fanfiction. In order for me to write this, I need reviewers to send questions for the Dino Rangers to answer. I might add other rangers and villains to the story. Please read and review. Don't forget to send dare ideas. All M rated dares will be ignored.**

**Chapter 1**

Me: Good evening ladies and gentlemen. And Mesogog.

Mesogog: Hey!

Tommy: That was funny. Why did you capture us?

Me: For Power Rangers truth or dare!

DT Cast: Oh no.

Me: Can it. I also plan on capturing some former power rangers. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!

Tommy: How did you get the dragonzord power coin?!

Me: I visited Tom's grave. This will be a blast from the past for Jason, trini, zack, billy, and Kimberly!

Trent: who are they?

Tommy: they were the first team of rangers.

DT Rangers: Cool!

ME: I have already captured the ninja storm team.

Dt cast: What!

Ns Cast: HELP!

Me: Now, this first truth is from my sister.

_Tommy: Did you cry after you read the letter?_

Tommy: yes. I was depressed after I read it.

(_Laughter could be heard from mesogog and zeltrax)_

Zeltrax: You are pathetic.

Tommy: can it, metal head!

ME: let's move on to the next dare.

_Mesogog: Order your tyrranodrones to attack you._

_Mesogog: I hate you. (Gets beat up by his own minions)_

_**Read and Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Dino Thunder Truth Or Dare

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Me: I'm back.

Kira: We wish he wasn't.

Me: Well, you guys won't have to put up with me for this chapter.

Everybody: Yay!

Me: You'll have to put up with my co-hosts Red Ranger99, Black Ranger99, Yellow Ranger99, Pink Ranger99, and Blue Ranger99.

(Five Power Rangers appear)

Pink Ranger99: Since I won the bet, I'm in charge while Green captures the original rangers.

Tommy: What are your real names?

Me: Drake.

Red: Ronnie.

Yellow: Jami.

Black: Alec.

Pink: Faith.

Blue: Jivaris.

Me: I'm out of here.

Pink: Our first dare is from _sardellihalas._

_Connor and Kira must kiss for one minute._

Krista and Trent: What?

Connor and Kira: I refuse.

Pink: Fine. Drop them in the fangirl and fanboy pit.

(Connor and Kira's muffled screams can be heard from within the pit.)

Pink: Alright, let them out.

Trent: Kira, are you okay?

Kira: I never want to go through that again.

Pink: It looks like we have enough time for one truth from _Krent is awesome._

_Does Kira like Trent?_

Kira: (blushing) Yes.

_**You can dare my friends and And Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DT Truth or dare chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: see chapter 1.**_

Me: I'm back!

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Why are we here?

Pink: Truth or Dare.

Me: This round is an intermission.

Jason: Who are you?

Me: The others will fill you in.  
Kim: Who are the kids?

Tommy: The Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Ethan: Dr. O is our teacher and the black ranger.

Kim: I always thought Billy would be the one with a doctorate.

Tommy: There is one thing I need to ask you.

Kim: Me too.

Tommy and Kim: Why did you send the breakup letter?

Tommy: I didn't send you a breakup letter.

Kim: Neither did I.

Tommy: We should have discussed this after Maligore was defeated.

Kim: Agreed.

Me: Jami, I think it's time for you to use the pie throwing machine.

Yellow: Yay!

_**Read and Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

DT Truth or Dare Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**I'm back. Sorry about the long wait. I don't always have access to the internet and my phone got lost. Enjoy.**

Host/Co-hosts: We're back.

Everyone else: Just let us go.

Me: I would normally have a snide remark prepared but I have to leave. Ronnie, you're in charge.

Ronnie: We have some great ones this time.

_Conner: Do you have romantic feelings for Tori?_

_Blake: Tell Tori how you feel and kiss her._

_Tommy: Who do you like better: Kim or Kat?_

_Tommy: what was the best team you were a part of?_

_And we have a special one from our host: My comrades are to tell you how we became rangers._

Ethan: Wait a minute. Where's Faith?

Jami: She is currently trying to find the Wild Force team. Just answer the questions and do the dares before we drop you in the fanboy/fangirl pit.

Conner: Tori is just a friend. Plus, Blake scares me.

Alec: I think Blake did his truth and dare while Conner was talking.

(Everyone turns and sees that Tori and Blake are kissing.)

Jivaris: Moving on.

Tommy: I have an announcement that will make the answer to the first question kind of obvious. Kim and I are officially a couple again. And the original team is still the best. No offence to my other comrades.

DT and Zeo: None taken.

Cohosts: It all started when we found a dimensional portal. We found the ruins of the command center. We eventually found Alpha 4. Faith reassembled him and we discovered something amazing. Zordon didn't die when the Z wave was unleashed. His way of communicating with our dimension was destroyed. We managed to repair the command center and restore contact with Zordon. We were transformed into a new team of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Eventually, Drake became the new green ranger.

**Before I go I have a few things to say. To the person I know that decided to post a review containing something they know bugs me (it was on my other fanfic), I don't think that it is funny. Also, I plan to write a story about the original characters that I created for this story. Read and review.**


End file.
